The addition of friction, or fractioning, patterns to a grip surface is known in the prior art. Their basic function is to disrupt any uniformity in the grip surface to increase friction and provide a better interface between a hand (or other holding apparatus) and the grip surface. Often times, as in the case of robotics, a grasping apparatus is employed and that grasping apparatus has a friction pattern. One common field in which friction patterns are employed is weapon grips. For example, U.S. Pat No. 5,615,505 to Vaid (1997); U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,872 to Langner (1996); U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,118 to Sniezak, et al. (1995); U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,586 to Aluotto, et al. (1994); U.S. Pat No. 4,742,634 to Swenson (1988); U.S. Pat. No. D430,916 to Bubits (2000); U.S. Pat. No. D 377,513 to Lenarski, et al. (1997); U.S. Pat. No. D345,002 to Strayer, et al. (1994); U.S. Pat. No. D 273,316 to Lambert (1984); U.S. Pat. No. D272,938 to Mueschke (1984).
Increased friction is usually achieved in one of two ways. First, a pattern may be etched into the grip surface. The other method is to raise various parts of the grip surface. Sometimes both methods may be used to achieve the desired effect. Usually, etching leaves a tight, regular pattern (usually squares or diamonds). Raising is usually done by fashioning a bar pattern in the mold for the object to be gripped. Sometimes, the raised pattern may also be a jagged pattern.
While the aforementioned inventions accomplish their individual objectives, they do not describe a pattern that utilizes two distinct shapes in a fractioning pattern. They also do not describe a pattern utilizing a combination of flat and pointed shapes. In this respect, the friction pattern according to the present invention departs substantially from the usual designs in the prior art. In doing so, this invention provides an improved friction pattern, one that is both effective and comfortable, utilizing two distinct three-dimensional shapes to attain the desired result.